


Purity.

by Tea_For_Two



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU Hanahaki Disease, Also..., Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flowers, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Hinata's a dork and doesn't realize Oikawa loves him., Hinata's really dorrrky tho., I just realised I put 'Oiwaka' loves Aliens, Idek tags tbf... I'm pretty much trash, It's 3:33am.... I'm half Satanic rn..., M/M, Male Friendship, Meanings and Symbolism, Oikawa Tooru Wears Glasses, Oikawa's a dork and doesn't realize Hinata loves him., Oiwaka loves Aliens, Pretty flowers thou...., Secret Relationship, Stargazing, Still good rivals tho, They're basically both dorks., for some parts..., gay shizzle?, i guess?, isnt Oiwaka Ushijima + Oikawa... I dont ship it., oikawa loves aliens, secret friendship, some volleyball, there! fixed..., very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_Two/pseuds/Tea_For_Two
Summary: The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings and memories of the person disappear along with the petals.-Hinata didn't plan on falling in love, when everyone around him had already gone through love, had crushes and either ended up together or simply lost their feelings...their memories.No. Hinata wouldn't.Well...it's not like the Universe is listening, considering he just coughed up half a florist.--Or that Hanahaki OiHina AU where they're both oblivious dorks and I roll in rare(ish)pair trash hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Om so I was so ready to do this for Yuri on Ice… until about two minutes ago. I was on Pinterest casually looking at art for Hinata Shouyou and I found THIS gorgeous art for Hanahaki Hinata.
> 
> It's truly gorgeous. 
> 
> No idea where it’s from tho, so I can’t credit, it was uploaded to Pinterest by user so I have no clue...but oh lord. It’s beautiful and I just… yup. So it turned into Haikyuu trash. BLAH.
> 
> Note: I know normally the fics just have it remove the feelings/love idek, but bruh… my feels hurt but… I’m’a have it also remove any memory of the person.
> 
>  
> 
> (I DON'T KNOW HOW TO LINK THE IMAGE HELP XDDDD)

 

**The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings and memories of the person disappear along with the petals.**

 

That was a fact that everyone knew. It wasn’t overly rare to witness someone cough up petals, or occasionally a flower. Still, most people opted to having the surgery. Some parents even made their children get it against their wishes. It was the selfishness of humans. Most people, while their love may be strong, the pain as the infection progressed simply wasn’t worth it. In most cases, if left untreated for any more than a year, it was likely the victim would succumb to the disease, and summarily die.

 

Still… Hinata Shouyou was pretty sure he’d never end up in such a situation… well that’s what he’d thought, as we progressed through middle school, surrounded by classmates with their first crushes, and an array of flowers littered through the school. Eventually though, the flowers vanished, love either required, or feelings removed to save themselves at the lost of their love…

 

Hinata had neither, because there simply wasn’t anyone he loved.

 

He loved Volleyball, and meat buns, and practise at Karasuno, the feeling of riding his bike down the country lanes to school, but he most definitely didn’t love anyone.

 

So why… why was he sat staring idly at three stray petals he’d had to pluck from his mouth, after lightly coughing on the soft objects.

 

The petals, a bright pink, white around the edges, and littered with faint brown spots, were unlike any flower Hinata had seen. He wasn’t a flower expert, so he had no idea the meaning behind the large curled petals, simply that he’d gone and fallen in love somewhere along the way.

 

Thinking about it, Hinata had no idea. It wasn’t anyone from Karasuno, it couldn’t be. Sure his Senpai’s were all amazing, but they were his upperclassmen and that was just...nah. It definitely wasn’t Yamaguchi, Hinata didn’t mind the boy, but he was pretty sure him and Yamaguchi would only ever be friends, nothing more. Tsukishima was...well… pretty hard to deal with sometimes, and he was so stingy and Gaaah, Hinata got so annoyed at him sometimes.

 

There was Kageyama. Hinata pondered for a moment but shrugged it off. Kageyama was amazing, he really was, and Hinata appreciated him, and even looked up to him a tiny bit, despite their regular fights, but he couldn’t really see them working out, unless they wanted their relationship to just consist of angry make-up sex every time they fought over pointless things like who opened the milk, or who used the last clean towel.

 

Outside of Volleyball, Hinata did have friends, being a radiant ball of sunshine meant he just attracted everyone. He had plenty of friends in class, but none close enough for him to love. He texted Kenma everyday, but the feline-like setter was already with Kuroo, and Hinata was pretty sure it was neither of them anyway. He’d interacted with Bokuto a fair bit too, Hinata looked up to the Fukurodani ace quite a lot, ever since the training camp, but it was simply idolisation, not love. 

 

Maybe it took a while to process, but eventually Hinata had but one person who it could possibly be, and that was Oikawa Tooru. 

 

Hinata gave another minor cough, tugging another petal from between his teeth, the long colourful petal that hadn’t really hurt, but had felt rather weird, taunted him.

 

_ I’m in love with Oikawa Tooru. _

 

It made sense. The two had been secretly in contact for a while or rather, a secret from Karasuno, but not Aoba Johsai… Oikawa’s nephew and Hinata’s younger sister were close friends, through Junior Volleyball, and so the two High School Players ended up seeing each other frequently, when the two younger siblings met up. At first that’s all it was, meeting up to supervise the youngsters, as they played in the park, or went for a walk and ice cream, the two older boys lurking behind them, keeping a close eye on them but keeping their distance.

 

From these awkward sessions, the two got more comfortable around one another. Hinata finally stopped calling him Grand King, and instead called him Oikawa. Oikawa stopped calling him Shrimpy or Chibi, and called him Hina-chan, which Hinata had spluttered at the first time he was called it. After a while, the two met up by themselves, not because they had to, but because they wanted to. Most of the time it was to practise together, Oikawa tossing to Hinata, and Hinata slamming the ball down in fierce spikes, and shouts of ‘ _ one more, one more. _ ’ Sometimes, Hinata would go out with Oikawa, and the other 3rd years from Aoba Johsai, the team being rather welcoming. Hinata was pretty sure if he wasn’t so determined to be the ace of Karasuno, he’d be tempted to transfer there. 

 

The five of them went mostly to the cinema, dragged to whatever film was hot, and Oikawa once or twice had forced them into the latest Sci-fi film, whispering criticism through the entire film, regarding aliens.

 

‘ _ That Alien doesn’t even look real! They aren’t portraying them right! Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, look how fake it looks!’ _

 

_ ‘Shhh Shittykawa, we’re trying to actually watch.’ _

 

Hinata remembered he’d simply laughed when such events happened, Oikawa’s small...large obsession with space and Aliens was adorable, and the Setter seemed thrilled to show Hinata the large telescope he had, pointing out constellations to the shorter teen when he visited.

 

_ Oh _ … how had Hinata  **not** noticed? It became more obvious the more he thought about it, the small smiles he gave when Oikawa did something cute or amazing, or just… just Oikawa-y…

 

_ Oh. _ Hinata was utterly enamoured and he hadn’t even noticed. Was he really that oblivious?

 

And that was where the issue was... The petals resting in his hand.

 

Oikawa couldn’t possibly love him anyway. They were rivals-but-friends-but-rivals…. they‘d not even known each other a year, and Oikawa would be graduating at the end of the year. Hinata was short and loud and eccentric, and Oikawa was simply stunning, gorgeous, smart and so, so popular… He literally had a fanclub of girls, and even a few guys at his school...why would he even look at Hinata as anymore than a friend when he could pick anyone he wanted?

 

It was a miracle he’d even befriended Hinata… weren’t they so different…?

 

So, Hinata simply ended up flushing the beautiful petals down the toilet, not mentioning them to anyone at all, not even his mother.

 

The next morning was normal, he got up, biked to school, and attended morning practise before lessons. It was all normal until around lunchtime, when he’d tugged out his phone, and seen a text from Oikawa.

 

‘ _ Do you want to come over at the weekend? My parents won’t be home, they’re going to visit my sister. Mars is going to be really visible on Saturday!!’ _

 

Oh the space dork…

 

Hinata scrunched his nose up at the odd feeling in his throat.  **Oh** .

 

Lifting up a hand, Hinata have an internal grumble, as he tugged a single petal from his mouth, the same as the ones he’d coughed up the night before… he really needed to find out what type of flower they were from because they looked stunning.

 

Thankfully no one noticed Hinata’s action, so the short teen quickly crumpled up the beautiful petal, dropping it onto the floor and giving it a kick away from him.

 

‘ _ Sounds great!! Sure!’ _

 

Hinata should have probably told Karasuno about his friendship and regular meetings with Oikawa, especially the fact they trained together, and the two synced up good enough to do quicks, something Hinata struggled to do with Suga, and only managed to do with Kageyama due to the setter’s own skill.

 

But Hinata figured Kageyama might view it how he’d view treason.

 

Hinata very much wanted to live to see the Nationals  _ thank you. _

 

So it remained a secret, even after all this time, and even after Hinata had managed to fall helplessly in love with the taller setter.

 

By the time the weekend crawled around, Hinata had coughed up his first full flower, the size bigger than he’d expected, the flower being as big as his hand, and despite the soft petals, he’d had trouble coughing it up, the flower getting stuck in his throat, only moved upwards by violent coughing that left his throat sore.

 

There wasn’t any blood, thankfully, he’d witnessed that before, a girl in his class coughed roses, and the thorns had tore at her throat, the pale peach colour of the flower stained with patches of red.

 

She hadn’t come to school the day after that.

 

A week later she came back with no memory of one of the boys in the class, and a lack of emotions.

 

It made Hinata sick.

 

How she’d so easily given up on love. Maybe it was because it showed how weak she was, or how little she must have loved him, compared to herself.

 

Hinata wasn’t sure.

 

Either way, one thing he knew for sure, even if it was painfully obvious Oikawa wouldn’t love him, he’d never give him up, he’d come to enjoy his presence too much, their trips places, the practise, and best of all the stargazing when Oikawa invited him to sleep over. The two would climb onto the roof and simply lay there, Oikawa pointing out stars and names and Hinata would simply just lay and watch.

 

It wasn’t something he’d give up just to save himself.

 

Somewhere along their time together, Hinata had fallen in love with him enough to die for the love he had.

 

The flowers he coughed up didn’t seem to have thorns, so that made him a bit more relieved, some people coughed up vines and thorns and once he heard a rumour someone had choked up poison ivy. These flowers, while big, seemed nice, they were soft to the touch, and simply stunning….

 

Hinata ended up at Oikawa’s early that weekend, turning up Friday evening, and he just so happened to run into Iwaizumi, who was leaving the Oikawa household.

 

“Shittykawa, Hinata’s here, get your ass down here... Hello Hinata, you doing okay?”

 

Hinata found Iwaizumi to be scary when he shouted at Oikawa, but any other time, the Vice Captain was actually rather nice.

 

Hinata nodded. “Yep! And you?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m in a hurry though, sorry! I’ll see you around!”

 

Iwaizumi jogged off, as Oikawa finally jumped down the steps, two at a time, to the door.

 

“Hello Hina-chan~ Come in, come in!’

 

Hinata couldn’t help but gawk at what the teen was wearing.

 

Hinata had gotten used to the dork alien clothes, but boy was literally in shorts covered in Alien heads, and a white tank top… and that was it.

 

“Sorry… It’s so warm…” Oikawa muttered, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

It was true. It was boiling, and Hinata himself was warm… but oh jesus lord above, Hinata could feel the tickling in his throat simply at the sight of Oikawa.

 

“You okay? You look tense…”

 

“O..yeah, I’m fine…” Hinata managed to say, without coughing up whatever was waiting at the bottom of his throat.

 

‘ _ Stay down… I swear to God I am not coughing up anything in his hallway.’ _

 

Oikawa just nodded, and headed to the kitchen.

 

“Not sure what you wanted to do, but you can take your bags upstairs, I’m gonna get us both a drink, before we melt~”

 

Hinata nodded again, rushing up the stairs to dump his bag, before heading to the bathroom up there.

 

Oikawa called him to ask where he was, and Hinata gave a sharp reply that he’d be two minutes.

 

It was more than two minutes. Hinata awkwardly coughed up a handful of petals and two whole flowers, his throat tingled with a constant dull ache, before he flushed the plants down the toilet and returned back downstairs.

 

Maybe it was some sick omniscient being that liked to taunt him. Hinata wasn’t sure.

 

Either way, sat in a vase on the kitchen table in Oikawa’s house was the very same flowers he’d been coughing up for a week.

 

“Th-Those flowers. What are they?” Hinata asked, pointing at the bunch.

 

“Oh? I didn’t peg you as a flower person… I think they’re called Stargazer Lilies. They’ve got a cool name, don’t you think?”

 

Hinata just nodded.

 

‘ _ Stargazer Lilies.’ _

 

It seemed about right...considering he was in love with such a space dork, that these star-like flowers were the ones he’d cough up.

 

“Anyway here you go.” Oikawa gave a small genuine smile, sliding a drink to Hinata which he took in both hands, with a quiet thanks.

 

The two ended up practising Volleyball, for the afternoon, and in the evening Oikawa made them some food, the setter being surprisingly good at cooking. Hinata really enjoyed the rare times he got to sample Oikawa’s food, except the fact Hinata ended up with the nagging feeling in his throat once more, towards the end of his meal. He dashed up onto his feet, tugging open the bin near the table, before he managed to cough up into the top of it. At first it was simply the same Stargazing Lily petals, until the stark, contrasting shade of purple snapped Hinata to attention...those were new… small purple flowers nestled among the slightly crumpled petals of the lilies, still no blood, which was good, but Hinata could feel the ache in his throat even more so now, the tingling a constant reminder of the harsh coughing it had undergone twice that day.

 

Hinata was then aware Oikawa was stood beside him, a hand on his back, rubbing in comforting circles.

 

Hinata just kept a neutral face the best he could.

 

“That’s why you asked about the lilies….” Oikawa mused, giving a quick glance at the bouquet on the table, before back to the ones resting in the top of the bin.

 

Hinata just nodded.

 

“How long...have you been..er,”

 

“A-About a week… The… the purple ones are new. It’s usually just..” Hinata gave another cough, tugging another petal from his mouth, throwing it quickly into the bin.

 

“A week…”

 

Hinata nodded again.

 

“I see, Are you…”

 

“I’m not getting rid of them.” Hinata said, determination brimming in his eyes. He might not have the confidence, or perhaps the courage, to inform Oikawa of who he’d just coughed up the colourful petals for, but he would make sure everyone who ever found out he had Hanahaki knew he’d never trade in his feelings for anything. If he forgot Oikawa he’d forget everything they’d done, including all that training. As well as feeling like he was missing someone important, Hinata also liked to think he might lose a part of Volleyball.

 

Oikawa gave a sharp inhale.

 

“Are- are you sure? Is there any change they might…?”

 

Hinata shook his head.

 

“No. I have no chance...but… I wouldn’t dare give them up... “ Hinata mumbled and blushed, before giving another cough, this time it was a long odd flower. A purple star shaped plant with a long stamens that had Hinata gag slightly as he reached to tug it from the back of his mouth. 

 

“Tho...those are poisonous.” Oikawa managed to say and Hinata’s eyes widened.

 

“It’s okay for you, don’t worry. I read that usually if you start coughing up poisonous plants, your body builds up immunity.” 

 

“H-how’d you recognize flowers so well?”

 

“I’m not a florist...you just keep coughing up flowers shaped like stars… of course I’d be interested! But...are you really okay with this...I don’t want you to..to..” Oikawa trailed, as Hinata finally closed the bin, done with coughing, mildly curious at the names of the odd poisonous flower he’s just coughed up. He’d already recognized the small purple flowers are crocuses. 

 

“I’m sure. I haven’t.. I’ve not thought about it..but.. I think.. I’d definitely die for them.” 

 

Oikawa’s shoulders dropped, and he gave a small nod.

 

“O..okay Hinata. But...please just tell me they’re worth it...worth making everyone else lose you….making me lose you...for them.” 

 

Hinata gaped, and blinked.

 

“I-I-” Hinata hadn’t thought about it like that, but he was sure if it was Oikawa, he’d do it. He’d feel guilty but he couldn’t throw away these feelings.

 

“I’m sure. They are worth it and so much more...I just...I can’t forget them.”

 

Oikawa gave another nod, and left in silence, to clear up the plates from dinner.

 

Hinata took the moment of solitude to pull out his phone and text Kenma.

 

‘ _ Kenma...I need your help.’ _

 

Hinata left it at that and followed Oikawa back to the table, to assist.

 

The two didn’t speak, as they washed and dried the plates, putting them back away into cupboards. They didn’t speak as they both took a shower. They didn’t speak when Hinata coughed up another of the long purple star-like flowers, the stamens causing him to cough fiercely, longer than the previous one.

 

They did eventually speak though, as both laid awake, staring at the dark ceiling of Oikawa’s room, filled with thousands of tiny painted glow in the dark stars. It was truly beautiful, and Hinata loved it as but as he loved the owner of the room, but the silence was suffocating.

 

“Ne...Oikawa…”

 

…

 

“Oikawa...?”

 

Oikawa turned to look at Hinata but didn’t speak.

 

“Tooru...please…”

 

And Oikawa caved, because it was extremely rare to hear Hinata say his name.

 

“Shouyou.”

 

“I...I’m sorry if you’re mad..I just...I really can’t get rid of them..”

 

Oikawa just gave a sad smile.

 

“It’s okay. I understand. I just...I hope you can tell me who it is one day.”

 

Hinata nodded, thankful it was dark so his blush was hard to notice.

 

“I will.”

 

And the two ended up falling asleep, to the sound of each other's relaxed breathing.

 

//

 

When Hinata awoke, early in the morning, Kenma had replied to his text. Oikawa still laid asleep, half hanging out of the bed, with a relaxed, adorable look on his face. He looked so nice like that, without fake smiles and sneers, that he wore in Volleyball games. Hinata’s heart fluttered at the sight of it, and his throat clogged.

 

‘ _ What’s wrong Shouyou?’ _

 

Hinata knew it wouldn’t be pleasant, but Kenma was smart, very smart, and he’d had Hanahaki once himself...so surely he was most likely to know.

 

So Hinata dragged himself to the bathroom quietly, as to not wake Oikawa, before coughing up what had been linger in his throat. One of the purple ones, a small crocus, and one of the big lilies, and this time, a clutter of small yellow daisies and a small collection of petals from each flower.

 

Hinata massaged his throat with one hand, taking a quick picture of the assortment of flowers, and sending it to Kenma.

 

‘ _ Do you know the names of these? And the meanings?’ _

 

Hinata dragged himself back to Oikawa’s room, and curled back into the futon on the floor, returning to the warmth.

 

Kenma was swift to respond.

 

‘ _ The purple star-like ones, are bittersweet. The berries are poisonous, but the flower isn’t. The small purple ones are crocuses. The yellow ones are Daisies and the large pink one is a stargazing Lily. Bittersweet is symbolic of truth. The crocuses are cheerfulness, the lilies are for aspiration and honor, and the daisies are like loyal love, but never told. Sometimes they’re also used to reflect purity.’ _

 

_ ‘O wahh you’re like an encyclopedia Kenma!’ _

 

_ ‘Are they yours, Shouyou.’ _

 

Hinata had expected that. Kenma was smart, and straight to the point in everything he did.

 

‘ _ Yes. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. It’s been about a week.’ _

 

_ ‘It’s okay. I didn’t tell you right away anyway. Who is it?’ _

 

_ ‘I...Don’t want to say! I don’t think I have a chance...but..I don’t want to get rid.’ _

 

Kenma took a while to respond.

 

_ ‘If you’re sure, I can’t stop you...but if it gets too bad, at least try and tell them!’ _

 

_ ‘Thanks Kenma! You’re the best!’ _

 

And Hinata locked his phone, sliding it back under his pillow case, drifting back to sleep, gaze lingering on Oikawa’s peaceful sleeping face as he did.

 

This was truly a mess.

 

 


End file.
